brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:79000 Riddles for the Ring/CzechMate
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 04:13, January 14, 2013 (UTC)}}| I said in my review of Mirkwood Spiders that I'm not a huge LoTR/Hobbit fan, but Gollum being my favourite character, and getting a cheap(ish) set with him and Bilbo seemed like a good deal. My main problem with getting this set was the price, $19 for 108 pieces isn't a great deal, but I really wanted Gollum, and the ring piece, so I forked out the money needed to get this. The set does look a little bit dull, but two figs is good. So, read forth on my review (if any of you even read this, if you did, please say so on the talk page :S). The Box I think that just2goodeurobricks explained this on one of his reviews, that all of the small sets have the same Bredth, depth, and height, so that means all themes have the same-ish box sizes, making it a reformation of the box. This one has a nice cover art, and does display the set reasonably well, too. They seem harder to open which is good for those of you who keep boxes. Minifigures I have to start with Gollum for this, as he is the best LoTR character there is :P Gollum Gollum is my absolute, favourite Lord of the Ring character, and minifigure. He has a great expression, and great detail all over him, it is hard not to like Gollum's figure, as it resembles him perfectly. His arms are molded to let him hold the ring - a perfect idea, and looks great. My only complaint is the fragility of the arms, and the easiness of them to fall off, or break. I think the designers made him perfectly, the expression suits the figure so well, and that he can hold thd ring is even better. Bilbo Bilbo is an exceptionally good figure, and is made with decent accuracy to his film counterpart. His hairpiece is easily reusable, and his head is well detailed, but I'm not big on the marks around his eyes, or mouth, the wrinkles don't work too well at all. His torso is a nice print, and also reusable for quite a few things. He comes with a "Sting" which Gandalf found when the dwarves stopped, and went down into a cave. It looks decent, and a spare of it is included, and is easily reusable. He also comes with a ring piece, which is wonderful, and looks great. A spare one is included, too, which is a good idea. The Build The build was 15 minutes or so, not too long. Lots of people complain about the trickiness inside the build to make the feature, which I'll discuss down further. Simple-ish build, well, easy for me. The Boat The boat is only 11 pieces, and pretty simple, but it's a nice part of the set. Not too much to say about this, other than it was used to fill up the piece count. The cave When watching the film, I noticed straight away which rock they based it off, and recognised it within a second. It has the play feature that everyone seems to fail to build properly, you need to be good with LEGO to know how to build the feature. Obviously many people didn't understand it >_>. You need to push back the two rokc on each side, and flick the cog piece, and it'll open up a small bit with the ring, and look OK, and works well. Overall It's a nice set, and a good idea to make. It's good they made this a small set, because it wouldn't work well being a gigantic set. -Czech Category:User reviews Category:The Hobbit Reviews